


Solitude

by lferion



Category: Original Work, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenges, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Solitude, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: O give me quiet, stillness, solitude
Kudos: 8
Collections: Original Wanderings, Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 52nd Amnesty challenge on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Solitude', and posted [here.](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2236627.html)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement.

O give me quiet, stillness, solitude  
To think thoughts all my own, no interrupt  
Allowed, intruding on the interlude  
Between fond obligation, need abrupt —  
A place devoid of clangor, of alarm,  
No need for senses held in high alert  
Let spirit put off armor against harm  
Where walls and wards intrusion will avert.  
Here tears and laughter both are but release  
No other eyes observe or ears mishear  
Expecting explanation; only peace,  
Untrammeled thought, alone within my sphere  
It is illusion, this still and small reprieve  
And yet it serves to grant a space to breathe


End file.
